¿Para Qué La Vida?
by Lolit
Summary: Alguien llora la muerte de Tom Riddle... OneShot


**_¿Para Qué La Vida?_**

Canción: ¿Para que la vida?

Cantante: Enrique Iglesias

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo los utilizo para esta historia sin ningún otro fin, no me pagan por hacer esto, es solo por diversión, por ociosa.

Aclaraciones: lo que está en _cursiva y **negrita**_, es la letra de la canción. Y también, Tom Riddle es un adolescente ¿Si? Nada de viejo ni nada por el estilo XD.

**_Han pasado quince días y seis horas   
desde que te fuistes de mi vida. _**

Una mujer, tachaba con una cruz en todos los calendarios que estaban en su departamento. Otro día había pasado, otra tortura había desaparecido, dejando a otra. Cada día sin él, era como si miles de dagas, de cuchillos y puñaladas y no olvidar los crucios... atravesaban su ser, sin descanso, sin misericordia, sin compasión. Ya nunca más estaría... pero... ¿Algún día realmente estuvo? No cuentan los sueños...

**_Lloro por las noches y duermo por el día,   
desde que te fuistes de mi vida. _**

Se recostó en su cama, hace instantes había cerrado todas las ventanas y persianas del lugar, para que sol no entrara, tenía prohibido la entrada a ese lugar, su lugar. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Cayó dormida en su cómoda y reconfortable cama. Pero a los instantes despertó, sudando, otra vez el sueño en el que le mostraba la vez que rechazó sus propios sentimientos...

**_Si supieras que sin ti yo no sé ser feliz,   
si supieras que sin ti yo no sé sobrevivir._**

****

Lágrimas amargas rodaron por su mejilla. De impotencia, de rencor, de odio hacia si misma y hacia la persona que alejo a su ser querido de su lado. ¡No merecía ser llamado persona! La felicidad se le había escapado ya una vez por su culpa y cuando la vida realmente le daba una segunda oportunidad, para poder alcanzar la felicidad, si eso era posible y no era una mala pasada del destino, lo alejan de ella y para siempre...

**_  
Ya nada me importa   
ni los sueños, que parecen una estupidez _**

Tiró su estúpido diario contra la pared. ¡Absurdo! Solo estaban escrito puras tonterías... solo sueños inútiles... que nunca serían posibles, solo eran sueños imposibles. ¿O no? Bueno... si algún día pudiesen cumplirse, demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta. Ella fue la que renuncio a esos sueños a pesar de seguir escribiéndolos. Ella tenía la posibilidad de que sus sueños de princesa se cumplan, pero hay personas que son lo suficientemente cobardes para no hacer lo que tienen que hacer, y ella era una de esas, a pesar de haber ayudado a salvar al mundo. Era una ironía de la vida...

**_¿Si no estoy contigo para qué?   
Siendo medio loco, dando vueltas   
y te busco y no te puedo ver... _**

****

Se levantó de su cama, era absurdo seguir ahí, no valía la pena. Era como seguir dándose azotes contra un muro imaginario, aunque en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, se daba esos azotes, bien merecidos a su parecer. Se preparó una taza de leche caliente, se sentó en una silla en el comedor y comenzó a beber ese líquido que reconfortaba su ser... Y en ese instante, por ese momento, escucho que era nombrada por... él... Dejó caer la taza que estalló en varios pedazos al encontrar el bello suelo. Se dio vuelta con cara de espanto y esperanza. Volteaba su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, buscando por todo el lugar, por varios, rindiéndose al fin, dejándose caer en el suelo, abrazándose así misma, era otra cruel jugarreta del destino...

**_¿Para qué la vida? ¿Para qué?   
Para qué la vida... _**

****

Aún seguía ahí, tratando de recomponerse, estaba segura, había sido su voz... Ya no tenía caso seguir sufriendo de esa manera, los remordimientos tocaban a la puerta sin cansancio, para recordarle lo miserable que era su existencia a pesar de ser una "héroe" por haber luchado asombrosamente. ¿De que le servía eso ahora? No servían los reconocimientos, absolutamente para nada... Cambiada todo eso, por tenerlo de vuelta... Sin él... La vida había perdido interés, había perdido ser algo fundamental, ya no valía la pena...

**_Salgo por la calle, llamo a mis amigos,   
dicen que te arranque de mi vida. _**

****

Y aún seguía ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y se duchó. Tratando de no pensar, aún consideraba la idea de ahogarse en la ducha... Salió después e una larga hora y media y segundos... se cambió así nomás, con lo primero que había encontrado en ese desordenado cuarto. Salió con el pelo mojado y no muy peinado a la calle. Caminaba sin ningún rumbo, solo avanzaba, doblada de un lado a otro, solo seguía... Casi ni veía a la gente que pasaba a su lado, solo escuchaba murmullos lejanos... no importaba nada, solo estaba ahí ella, sus pensamientos y su dolor. Recordaba las charlas y pleitos siempre por el mismo tema. Los consejos de sus amigos: "_Olvídalo" "No te merece" "¡Por Merlín! Es nada más ni nada menos que un asesino" "¿Qué no tienes conciencia? No sabes con quién te estás metiendo..." _E incontables más consejos inútiles que no servían para nada, porque ellos no pasaban por eso...

**_Fui donde el doctor, me dio unos sedativos   
¿Pero qué tu quieres que te diga? _**

****

Siguió su camino, sin ningún rumbo, prestándole más atención a los murmullos, que ahora se escuchaban más cerca y más fuerte. De discusiones, risas, llantos, consejos, había de todo gusto. Rescató particularmente una palabra _"Sedantes"_como si sirvieran... solo te calmarías, calmaría tu dolor externo, pero nunca el interno, nunca el del corazón. Maldecía el momento en el que lo había conocido. Maldecía el momento en el que se había enamorado... nadie elige de quien enamorarse, pero no todos tienen la suerte de que sea la correcta... Tan solo es alguien. Lo odiaba, lo amaba, lo extrañaba, muchas cosas sentía a la misma vez.

**_Que no hay forma, mira no, de romper esta cruz   
Que por más que quiera,   
ay Dios, nunca hay nadie como tu. _**

****

Ya estaba parada frente a algo. Frente a alguien que estaba enterrado metros debajo de la tierra, en un cajón, que días después desaparecía y los gusanos comenzarían a devorárselo... Ahí estaba el culpable de sus sufrimientos, el culpable de robarle el sueño. Él era el único en su vida ¡Diablos! Nunca podría olvidarse de él y sinceramente, aunque ella pudiera no lo haría. Porque ese sentimiento es muy fuerte, y ella pesa con esa cruz, con remordimientos, con el sufrimiento de haber perdido al amor de su vida, primero por su cobardía y después por algo irremediable: la muerte.

**_Ya nada me importa,   
ni los sueños que parecen una estupidez   
¿Si no estoy contigo para qué?_**

****

Se quedó mirando la lápida, donde adornaba su nombre y debajo la fecha de su nacimiento y su muerte y muy notablemente decía: "Q.E.P.D." ¿Ella no podría estar en paz? Esa respuesta si estaba y era nunca... Lágrimas adornaban sus ojos sin brillo, sin vida, sin color. Ya nada tenía sentido a esta altura. Era todo tan confuso. Era todo tan horrible. Una pesadilla que parecía ser eterna. ¿Por qué no estaba junto a él y todos felices y contentos? Bueno no todos, pero ellos dos si... Tenía que ser egoísta, aunque ahora eso ya no servía... él no estaba y no estaría más...****

**_Siendo medio loco,   
dando vueltas   
y te busco y no te puedo ver   
¿Para qué la vida? ¿Para qué? _**

Había escuchado su nombre de vuelta y sentido como alguien toaba su hombro, jugaría a todo el mundo y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos que había sido él. Pero no, no había ni un alma ahí, salvo la de ella, que prácticamente estaba destrozada. Lloró con más intensidad. Ya era demasiado, no aguantaría ni un momento más, era mucho para ella... Era como estar muerta, pero viva... Prefería estar muerta ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?

**_Dicen que es una obsesión   
este que no tiene fin   
pero es que nadie se compara a ti. _**

****

Rezando día a día que no lo encuentre, rezando de que estuviese bien, de que no lo lastimaran, aunque parte de su ser deseaba de que toda esa masacre a magos y hechiceras y hasta muchos muggles terminara. ¡No tenía derecho! ¿Por qué simplemente no buscaba la felicidad? Era joven, casi su misma edad, era libre de hacer lo que se le antojara, claro está, pero sin molestar a los otros, sin meterse en sus vidas, sin matarlos, sin lastimarlos... era injusto para todos. No podría pretender ser el dueño de las vidas de las pernas, el que decidiese a que hora llegaría su muerte. Y a pesar de todo lo malo, él no tenía a nadie parecido, sus ojos, su rostro, su forma tan fría de actuar, su forma tan cruel, tan especial, tan él... ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado en querer ser el dueño de todo? Era algo absurdo, muy egoísta...

**_Ya nada me importa   
ni los sueños   
que parecen una estupidez   
¿Si no estoy contigo para qué? _**

****

Salió de ese lugar casi corriendo. Llegó con más lágrimas en su rostro, muchos pensaban que no podría llorar más, pero era un océano interminable. Sin fin... ¿O no? Abrió su mesita de noche y había un montoncito de cartas. Las puso en su bolso y regresó lo más rápido que pudo al cementerio, sin antes agarrar algo más de la mesita de noche y colocarlo en su bolso. Llegó mucho más rápido que la vez anterior. Estuvo revisando mentalmente todos sus sueños, estupideces...

**_  
Siendo medio loco   
dando vueltas   
y te busco y no te puedo ver   
¿Para qué la vida? ¿Para qué?_**

Recordó amargamente todas las veces que parecía que lo veía, o lo escuchaba, parecía loca ¡Pero lo escuchaba! Era él, nadie más. Y recordó los sucesos de ese día, le había pasado lo mismo, salvo que estaba más que muerto... se estaba volviendo aún más loca... de amor, de sufrimiento de dolor... Pero acabaría... pronto... la vida ya no valía la pena.

**_¿Para qué la vida...?_**

****

Miró para todos lados. De su bolso sacó su varita y se apuntó a si misma. Sintió como una niña le tiraba de su ropa. Preguntando con la mirada preocupada que haría. Y solo le contesto... _"Ve pequeña, esto no tiene sentido... espero no te pase lo mismo que a mi, que día a día te preguntes lo mismo al haber perdido todo... al haber perdido el amor de tu vida...y lo perdí ¿Sabes? Él era especial, se llamaba Tom Riddle, y yo lo amaba y lo amo, nunca se lo dije, no lo sabe y es una tortura por no haber hablado... Y te diré... la pregunta constante es nada más y nada menos ¿Para que la vida?"_

Y de ahí se escuchó un "avada kedavra" y un chorro de luz verde apareció, acabando con la vida de esa mujer, de esa persona.

Yo vi como se mató, yo investigué su vida, y yo ahora, después de varios años escribo esto, como una enseñanza, no cometas su mismo error... si sientes algo dilo, nunca te arrepentirás... Porque si vives con arrepentimientos, con miedos, con dolor y tristeza llegas al punto de preguntarte "_¿Para que la vida?"_

Tam suelta varias lágrimas sobre el teclado Me salió tan triste... tan dramático, me salió casi como lo deseaba. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Quién será esa chica? Suspenso XD.

Espero dejen sus lindos reviews, así me alegran la existencia.

Nos vemos... eso espero...

Lolit xD


End file.
